This invention relates to the transmission of asynchronous digital data between computer terminals via a telecommunications exchange.
A telecommunications exchange, such as a telephone switch used in a private automatic branch exchange, may reserve particular bytes of digital data for internal operations. Therefore, when a terminal transmits a character through the switch which is represented by a digital byte that is identical to a reserved byte the switch will be unable to differentiate between the transmitted character and the reserved byte.